Some conventional refrigerating apparatus for container has a temperature storage device as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 4-96033. The temperature storage device amplifies a temperature signal from a temperature sensor for sensing a freezer temperature and then inputs a drive signal to a servomotor for a recording pen through a servo amplifier, thereby driving the recording pen. And, the temperature storage device makes the recording pen indicate and record a freezer temperature history on a recording sheet.